herofandomcom-20200223-history
Inbeda
Inbeda of the House of Exile is a character in the MMO RPG, The Secret World. Inbeda runs the House in Exile, a clan of demons banished from Hell and stuck on Earth. Though originally bitter at their exile, Inbeda and his ilk have grown to enjoy the abject luxury Earth affords them that Hell did not. Inbeda takes many contracts to get by but in-particular he works well with the Illuminati, and Inbeda has a soft spot for Kirsten Geary especially. Due to his connections, Inbeda is one of the few parties able to offer the players refuge in the ebony-hellscape that is Tokyo after a super-natural bomb went off there. The House in Exile Inbeda does not enjoy speaking of his past. What is known is that his brother, Ihan-sha, organized a coup against him and sold him into slavery on Earth. No indication is given how Inbeda escaped slavery but eventually he did and with his freedom he sought out other demons forsaken by their kin and bound to service on earth. These oni-demons united to form a tenth tribe of hell, The House in Exile. With Inbeda as their savvy leader the House in Exile began to pull down all the contracts they could on Earth, making deals with those looking to make Hellish pacts. Demons make pacts with humans for at least one of two reasons; Either the demons wish to consume their summoner's soul, as human souls are composed of Anima, a life-giving magic that has dried up in hell and demons starve for, Or to just bask in the relative bless that is Earth compared to the anima desolate waste-land that is Hell. As the House-in-Exile were stranded on the Anima rich Earth anyway, they saw no need to work for souls or safe-passage - instead Inbeda simply charged money. With Inbeda able to provide all the services any one of his demonic former brethren could, but without needing to be paid in souls, The-House-in-Exile easily undercut the Children of Hell thus simultaneously ensuring their prosperity while figuratively; and literally, taking food out of the mouth of those who had exiled them in the first place. By the 1990s, The-House-in-Exile had fallen on hard times, their contracts dried up. Toshiba, Mitsubishi, Sony and Yamaha all stopped making contracts with Inbeda or tried to get out of those they were already in. Even the secret society of the Phoenicians stopped proving reliable. In this time of hardship though it was the Illuminati who came through. With several multi-year contracts, retainers and reliably on-time payments The-House-in-Exile was set for years, overtime dropping their other clients to work almost exclusively for the Illuminati. Inbeda only takes outside contracts now when they are exceedingly high paying. It was one of these side-contracts however that would cause Inbeda and indeed all of Tokyo a catastrophic outcome. The Mask of Kan-ami Though Inbeda can understand various languages he can not speak any non-hell tongues, to overcome this issue when interacting with humans he purchased the Mask of Kan-Ami to translate for him. The spirit possessing the mask tries to convey messages in the most high-brow manner possible, even as Inbeda aims to be nothing but crude. Kan-ami is compelled to obey his wearer and so functions as Inbeda's beleaguered mediator. Inbeda says the mask was the best thing he ever bought off E-Bay. Kan-Ami actually has two masks he can transfer his conciseness between, the smiling mask and the frowning mask. While inhabiting the frowning mask, Kan-Ami becomes depressed. The Bomb The Phoenicians were organizing an operation and needed tactical support to get the timing of it perfect, for this they hired Inbeda. The-House-in-Exile were hired to kill numerous safety, security, communication and transport personnel. Inbeda was suspicious of the shear amount of seemingly random people with menial jobs all asked to be killed all at once, but had his people professionally carry-out all the contracts. By all accounts the Phoenicians paid but Inbeda would find out later what he and his were being used for. The Phoenicians had transported in a relic from Egypt, which was weaponized by the new-age-self-help group, The Fear Nothing Foundation. The FNF were in-fact a subset of a death-cult who were selling nihilism as the ultimate method to escape one's fears and under the influence of another like-minded group, The Morninglight, they reconstituted the relic as a bomb to be set off by one of the Fear-Nothing-Fondation members sent into the Tokyo subway as a suicide bomber of a dimensional-dirty bomb. The people Inbeda had killed were subway-switch operators, security guards for the tracks and communication experts, each of whose job if preformed would have prevented the bomber from getting on the subway, much less allowed him near a highly populated area. The bomb went off though earlier than FNF had intended due to the nerves of their chosen bomber. The bomb irrupted in with corrupted anima known as The Filth. The Filth warped everyone it touched into an eldritch horror consumed by madness. Those transformed into Filth could infect others by their merest touch and so between the explosion and the contagion Tokyo was soon plunged into a living nightmare with a possession plague. Inbeda was appalled at what he had helped to occur. His new home was made as inhospitable as his old one. Being a demon, Inbeda and the House-in-Exile were immune to the effects of The Filth. They opened their head-quarters, the Jigoku no Yu Bathhouse, to any survivors while killing any infected who tried to seize it. Of-course being an opportunist, Inbeda still insists those seeking refuge do so by taking on roles as prostitutes to please him and his men. The Black Signal When the Players are sent to Tokyo to breach to take the fight to Lilith, who is holed-up in the Orochi Tower, they must untangle the details of what happened to set off the bomb in order to find a way inside the Tower. The first stop is Gozen, head of the Jingu Samurai. Although willing to help, Gozen has little to no knowledge of Tokyo's seedy underbelly. Once Gozen finds out demons were involved she points the Players in the direction of The Bathhouse. At the Bathhouse Inbeda, or rather the mask of Kan'Ami on Inbeda's behalf, makes introductions. Inbeda encourages the Players to get what they want and leave, saying Tokyo is a trap for fools at this point. Inbeda had sent out a unit to complete a contract, they had not returned. Inbeda agrees to give all the information he has in exchange for either the safe return of his squad or information on who killed them. Heading to the car-park they were last sent to, the Players will find the area haunted by a malevolent presence, that initially remain obscure. Along the way down to the bottom, the Players will find numerous dead members of The House-In-Exile. Once reaching the bottom the Players will find a dying man, the Oni's intended contract. The man is pierced with a sword in his last moment's of life. The man only has time to say that the "Gaki are hungry" before dying. Shortly after the man dies, the ghostly Little Ones arrive. The Little Ones will kill the Players if they look away from them in a demented game of red-light / green-light. In addition to dealing with the Little Ones room by room along the way the Little One's reanimate the bodies of the House-In-Exile to attack the Players in-between each room. Once getting to the top of the car-park the Players can print out the park's camera feed to show who killed the man and by extension the House-In-Exile. The culprit turns out not to be the Little-Ones or rival demons but a mysterious killer with the novelty head of a cartoon rabbit. With the print-out in hand the Players will return to Inbeda. Inbeda is displease his brethren/employees are dead but becomes even more agitated when he find out "The Rabbit Killer" is responsible. The Rabbit Killer had been stealing contracts from the House-In-Exile for some time. Inbeda does not like to admit it, but he in-fact does not know all the details about the Bomb. He admits to his involvement with assassinating various train personnel but all contracts are made anonymously. Inbeda does have one person who may know, a spy in the local Yakuza - the Korinto-Kai. Inbeda sends the Players to meet his spy, Yamato, who is right-hand to the head of the Korinto-Kai, Daimon Kiyota. Following Inbeda's lead will eventually reveal the true nature of the Bomb and the involvement of the Phoenicians, and Morninglight as well as few additional encounters with The Rabbit Killer face-to-face. Trivia *Inbeda is stated to have made-up the story of Momotarō purely as a means to pass his actions slaying demons off to a fictitious divine being who his actions would attributed to and not be questioned. Thus Inbeda wove myth and legend as his own propaganda. *"Jigoku no Yu" translates to "Road to Hell". *Inbeda seems to make no distinction between male or female humans, both look equally feminine to him, therefor he hits on men and woman in equal measure. *Inbeda has made the symbol of the House-In-Exile a triangle with a single dot in the middle - a simplistic shape easily traceable to the Illuminati, who the house were made in honor of. Category:The Secret World Heroes Category:Demons Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Anti Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Leaders Category:Supporters Category:Siblings Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Paranormal Category:Brutes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral